


por silencio

by hoywfiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demisexual Raphael Santiago, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Simon Lewis, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, he's just a romantic...ish, i don't want anyone comin on in here thinking i'm making my ace little baby sexual, meep moop it's just a cute fic, or as close to fluff as you'll get with Raph, raphael really likes his quiet, simon is not quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: Simon won’t shut up and Raphael is running out of ideas.





	

“Por el amor de dios, Simon, do you ever stop talking?” It wasn’t the first time, nor the last, Raphael assumed, he would repeat the question. Simon pursed his lips, staring at him silently. But Raphael could see it behind his eyes, the urge to say something, to open that pretty little mouth of his again and—

“Okay, but why can I see my reflection?” And ask more questions, apparently.

“Because you _can_ , idiota. I don’t know.” Raphael lifted his head from his hand, side-glancing down the sofa at Simon. He was sat there all rigid, with his back straight and his thighs pressed together, hands folded neatly on his lap. It would almost be endearing if the newly-turned vampire weren’t so irritating.

“When did you figure out how to say g—” He choked, frowning at his inability to say the word. “Say g—”

“God? Took a while,” Raphael sighed, taking some pity on him. He himself had been pretty confused when he’d been turned, and Simon didn’t ask for it, didn’t anticipate it. Everything that was happening to him was Camille’s fault, but Raphael had a hand in it too. So he supposed he could go a little softer on him.

“...Can you still get a boner? Since you don’t have any blood circulation and all.” Well, that was short-lived. Raphael almost hissed with annoyance as he hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. This was some sort of nightmare, it just had to be. “I mean, you have feelings, I know that. Because I still have feelings.”

Raphael made a face, slowly looking back up towards the boy. “Did you just ask... if _I,_ specifically, get boners?”

Simon stared at him, and yet, somehow, didn’t seem the least bit ashamed. He was sickeningly oblivious to social etiquette, thought Raphael. “Uhm… I didn’t mean to. But I guess I did.”

For a few solid moments, they just stared at one another, Simon looking like he was expecting some sort of answer and Raphael looking like he’d rather step into daylight than be there on the sofa with him. When Raphael did speak, it was with the most monotone voice he had ever used. “I would kill you if you weren’t already dead.”

Simon all but pouted, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy that had just been scolded. “How else am I supposed to learn about things unless I ask?”

“Ask someone else,” Raphael grumbled, pushing himself up off the sofa and going over to the bar to make himself some sort of drink. Bloody Mary, probably, since he’d skipped out on lunch. With extra vodka.

“But you’re my only vampire friend,” Simon said, seemingly deciding to follow him. The boy took a seat on one of the bar stools as Raphael got to mixing, a dull expression on his face.

“I’m not your friend,” he responded simply, but as per usual, Simon wasn’t deterred.

“Don’t fight it,” he chirped, reaching over the counter to abduct the blood pouch Raphael had taken out of the fridge. He watched as Simon pulled out the stopper and began sucking on it as if it were some kind of juicebox, which, as was normal with the ex-mundane, was both infuriating and sort of adorable.

“Por qué eres tan lindo…” Raphael mused under his breath to himself, turning to grab another blood packet.

“You think I’m cute?” For the first time since they’d met, Raphael was the one surprised, nearly dropping the pouch onto the ground.

“Qué—”

“I speak Spanish. You knew that, right?” He started sipping on his blood again as Raphael stared on in disbelief, mouth hanging open enough that the tips of his fangs showed. “Qué pasa? Cat got your—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Raphael was in his face with a fistfull of his shirt, jaw clenched. Suddenly Simon wished he hadn’t said anything. “Escucha, ahora. You are intolerable, _insufferable_.”

“But cute,” Simon added in, unable to help himself despite Raphael looking like he was about to actually bite his face off.

“Shut. Up.”

“I’m just saying, you did say I was—” Raphael lunged, and Simon tried to pull back but the other male still had a grip on him. He braced himself to feel pain but instead… soft. Raphael’s lips were cold, but soft, and surprisingly gentle considering he had a homicidal look on his face only seconds ago. Though he was too shocked to respond, Simon felt himself relaxing.

When Raphael pulled back, his eyes were closed, which made him chuckle a little bit, especially when the boy chased his lips for a moment. When Simon finally did open his eyes, he smiled, and for once, he didn’t say a word. Just bit his bottom lip and reached out a hand, pulling at the hem of Raphael’s jacket to steal back his attention.

“I forgot what quiet was like,” the vampire said, a smirk quirking up the corner of his mouth. “It’s peaceful.”

“...You just kissed me.” Raphael had to smile at that, Simon’s round, doe-like eyes watching him intensely. “Why did you kiss me?”

Raphael raised an eyebrow, letting go of Simon’s shirt finally and instead resting his hands on the outsides of his thighs. “Are you upset about it?"

“What?” Simon’s voice wavered nervously, his hands tentatively falling on Raphael’s waist. Though he’d never admit it, he almost felt _giddy_ about it. “No, I’m not. It was great! Unexpected, but it was good. I didn’t think—”

And Raphael kissed him again, to make him stop talking. Simon’s words died in his throat as he kissed back this time, letting out a quiet yelp when he felt fangs graze his lip. Raphael’s beloved quiet lasted longer this time, as did the kiss, with his hands gently squeezing Simon’s legs and Simon’s fingers digging gently into his hips. Despite not needing air, Simon let out a breath when they broke apart, a smile forming on his lips that Raphael knew meant he was, unfortunately, about to make a joke.

“If you shut me up like _that_ all the time—” This time around, Raphael didn’t let their lips separate for as long as Simon would allow. For quiet’s sake, he swore to himself as one of his hands came to rest on Simon’s cheek. For quiet’s sake, and quiet’s sake alone.


End file.
